Burdened Trust
by GravityPush
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D is recruiting new members for the Avengers team. Fury has found the perfect candidates for the job; a couple of misfit teenagers. They quickly join hoping to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. and move on with their lives. The one thing Fury didn't tell them was that it wasn't a job they could leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to finally do this because I thought it would be fun. I really love SYOCs and I'm going to give this a shot. I have much more time on my hands now that I'm off on break from school. Anyways, thanks to all those who have submitted ocs! It was a really tough decision picking only 6 so i boosted the number of accepted to 8 and had to tweak the plot a little. The second chapter to this story should be posted soon!  
**

* * *

"Miss Feld, do you know why I'm here?" The red haired woman asked softly. She stared at the teenage girl before her, waiting for a response. She tilted her head to the side slightly after a few moments of silence hoping to elicit a reaction from the girl.

Marie swallowed and offered a small unsure smile to the woman before her and rubbed her hands across the fabric of the light blue sun dress covering her thighs. "No, but do tell. Have I done something wrong?" For all she knew this Romanoff woman could be a cop. Marie would tread carefully and if she tried anything, she'd just use her abilities, then disappear like usual.

"I'm not here for _that_, Miss Feld." Marie visible stiffened for a moment before casting Natasha a small smile. "I'm afraid I don't know what you want then Ms. Romanoff." Marie watched as Natasha slowly stood from her seat across from her. Her light blue eyes shifted to the small coffee table that was separating them in her small apartment.

"I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. we'd like your assistance." Natasha stated. Marie cleared her throat and stood up as well to face Natasha at eye level. "My assistance… that makes no sense," Marie said.

"Well of course it does, Rosemarie. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what you can do and Director Fury has taken an interest in your abilities." Marie shook her head in slight disbelief. She had invited this woman into her home and she knew exactly what she could do. This had never happened before. She didn't know how to handle the situation. Marie wanted nothing more than to run away, away from this and the rest of her problems.

"Do I have a choice?" Marie asked her voice shook slightly. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or die in that one moment. She'd rather die than have her freedom taken from her.

Natasha nodded her head. "Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect you. Your criminal record will be gone and you can return to your normal life once you're done with them." A breathe she hadn't known she was holding escaped Marie's lips. The thought of being a normal person without jumping from place to place was a dream come true. Marie glanced up at Natasha and smiled, she felt the tears prick at her eyes, but wouldn't allow them to fall. "I'll go. And Natasha please, call me Marie."

Natasha smile at the young girl. "Don't worry about your things we'll get them later."

Marie stared at Natasha as they approached the door ready to leave. "Where are we going?"

"Now that is top secret." Marie wasn't sure whether Natasha was joking or being serious. She stared at the woman perplexed. If they were going to leave her in the dark about their location, could she really trust them? Marie wasn't sure but from the look Natasha was giving her, Marie must have been pouting. "It was a joke," Natasha said with a raise eyebrow. She could tell right away this girl would believe anything someone said once they appeared friendly enough.

Seemed like these new recruits would be a lot of work.

* * *

**Tactical-**

Mentor: Clint Barton aka Hawkeye

Mentee: Cyrus Wright

Mentor: Steve Rogers aka Captain America

Mentee: Charlotte Zoe Geyer

**Infiltrator**-

Mentor: Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow

Mentee: Bianca Mercy Ambrose

Mentor:?

Mentee: Andrew Pollen

**Bruiser**-

Mentor: Bruce Banner aka Hulk

Mentee: Tonia Heart

Mentor: Thor

Mentee: Daniel Banes

**Magic**-

Mentor: Loki

Mentee: Rosemarie Feld

Mentee: Damien Disodo

**Blaster**-

Mentor: Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Iron Man

Mentee: Richard West


	2. Chapter 2

Marie found herself alone on one of floors Stark Tower. Natasha had dropped her off, told her to wait for a few hours then left. Marie combed a hand through her straight black hair and heaved a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to deal with the constant stress of running from town to town. Her finger tips ghosted across the light yellow paint of the hallway as she wandered the floor.

She entered the kitchen and smiled. It reminded her of home. The large metal fridge, the black marble counter tops, the island, the beautiful cherry wood floor and matching cabinets. Marie opened the large fridge to find it fully stocked. Her mouth ungracefully fell open. She had never seen so much food in one place like this before. With a slight shake of her head she grabbed the orange juice bottle and filled a glass, then returned the bottle to the fridge. Natasha said to make herself at home so Marie was doing exactly that.

Marie took a sip from her glass when she heard something break down the hallway. Her eyebrows pulled in confusion at the sound, she should be alone. A vase had broken from the sound of it. She placed her glass of juice down onto the island and slowly moved in the direction the sound had come from. Sure enough when she reached her destination she had seen the light green vase smashed to pieces on the cherry wood floor.

With a small huff she moved forward to clean up the mess. "Hey." The sudden masculine voice caused Marie to jump at least a foot in the air. The tall russet haired teen chuckled earning him a light slap on the arm from the much shorter girl. He raised his arms in mock surrender, sea foam colored eyes filled with mirth. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I was here alone." Marie frowned slightly. "So did I."

He offered his hand and a small smirk. "The name's Damien. Damien Disodo." Marie glanced down at the offer of his outstretched hand then back at him before offering her own. They shook hands as Damien's smirk grew slightly. "Rosemarie Feld… but you can call me Marie." She glanced down at the dark blue shirt he was wearing and rolled her eyes. He was also wearing jeans and a set of converse that completed his look perfectly. If Marie wasn't irritated at the moment she would have probably laughed at what was written on his shirt.

After cleaning up the small mess that Damien had made the two decided to take a seat on the black leather sofa in the living room. Marie was focused on the large fifty inch television screen, light blue eyes glued to the explosive action. Damien stared at Marie for a moment hoping he would notice but she didn't. "So what can you do Marie?" She turned to him slightly irritated. "That's none of your business." Damien sighed.

* * *

Daniel Banes stared up at the enormous building before him. He ran a hand over his head feeling the soft dark brown hair that had been recently styled into a buzz cut. His pale blue eyes glanced to Steve who stood beside him with his hands on his hips then back at Stark Tower. "It's huge, looks a lot different on TV." Daniel said. Steve nodded his head. "Yeah, but it's still ugly. No matter what angle you're looking at it from." Daniel shrugged his shoulders at that, he couldn't really agree or disagree. "Anyways," said Steve. "You're going to take the elevator to the 93rd floor. A few others should be up there as well." Daniel nodded his head and followed as instructed; leaving the Captain to whatever business he needed to take care of.

Daniel soon found himself waiting for an elevator to return with a few employees and a teenage girl with bleach blonde hair that was engrossed with looking at herself in a small pink mirror. What she was wearing hardly left anything to the imagination. She was wearing light washed jean short-shorts, and a light pink spaghetti tank-top with matching colored sandals and the businessman standing behind her seemed to have been enjoying the view.

Daniel couldn't help but glare at the older man who seemed to have no shame. The middle-aged man quickly took notice of Daniel's glare and cleared his throat, but he remained where he was right behind the teenage girl. Daniel moved slightly too stand beside her while glaring at the man. She noticed Daniel shift towards her slightly causing her to glance at him and smile sweetly before returning to her reflection. The middle-aged man cleared his throat again and shifted his gaze away from the girl as Daniel's gaze intensified.

* * *

Andrew Pollen entered the top floor of Stark Tower with a smile on his face as he noticed two other teenagers around his age arguing. The female seemed to be slightly angered by whatever the male was saying to her. "Wrestling is stupid." The black haired girl said. The male scoffed. "It is not, wrestling is one of the best things ever created." Andrew entered the living room gaining their attention. "Hey guys." He had an undercut hairstyle while his bangs were gelled into a quiff; he had a sun-kissed tan complexion and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a purple v-neck shirt, khaki shorts and purple sneakers while a Lakers hat sat backwards on his head.

Damien nodded his head towards Andrew. "Sup the names Damien." After everyone had introduced themselves Andrew joined in on the conversation Marie and Damien had been having previously.

"So what were you saying Damien, about wrestling?" Marie asked holding a bowl of popcorn in her arms. Damien finished chewing the popcorn in his mouth before he spoke. "Second best thing ever created." He said with a smirk. Andrew nodded his head with a smirk as he caught onto the look Damien was giving him. Andrew removed the purple and yellow, flat-brimmed Lakers hat from his head and placed it on the empty seat beside him.

"Then what's the first?" Marie asked taking a sip from her orange juice. The smirk on Damien and Andrew's lips grew. "Women." They both said simply. Marie chocked. The two guys laughed as Marie struggled to catch her breath.

* * *

Tonia Heart waited for the elevator to arrive as she stared at herself in her small favorite pink mirror. She was in her own world, too busy to focus on what other people were doing. She ran a hand through her bleach blonde hair that came down to the middle of her waist and pursed her lips to check if the amount of lip gloss was correct. People were staring, they always did. She didn't need to glance around to know that they were; they'd look away the moment she tried. Tonia did notice the man behind her staring at her inappropriately; she could see him in her mirror. She rolled her eyes. Pervert. A teen slightly older than her and tall, stepped close to her. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and a white t-shirt. Tonia glanced at him and smiled in thanks for his effort in getting the creepy man to stop looking at her.

The elevator finally arrived and everyone filed in, Tonia made her way to the back quickly hoping to keep anymore prying eyes off of her body. Daniel followed her to the back and stood in front of her arms crossed and a frown plastered on his face. The middle-aged man that had been staring at her a few moments ago kept to the other side of the compartment whilst trying to hide his face from the dangerous look Daniel was sending his way.

* * *

"Awesome shirt," said Andrew. Damien smirked down at the dark blue shirt that had 'PROPERTY OF STARK INDUSTRIES' written on the front. The elevator pinged signaling someone had arrived. Tonia and Daniel stepped out of the elevator and greeted the other two males. Once introductions were done the four stared at one another slightly unsure of what she be said. Andrew wanted to comment on the annoyed look on Daniel's face but refrained from doing so.

The tension in the room was building. This was becoming awkward. They were all going to have to live together as roommates, trust one another. Andrew cleared his throat hoping to break the silence. Tonia stared for a moment realizing that she was the only female present in the room. "Is this it?" She asked. Damien shook his head and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Marie's here. She ran off to the bathroom."

"So," Andrew said. "Why do you look angry?" Damien's frown deepened at the memory of the creepy middle-aged man. "Some perv was checking her out downstairs."

A small scoff sounded in the room causing everyone to look at Marie. She glanced at Tonia before muttering softly to herself. Tonia glared at Marie a frown settling on her lips. She had heard Marie loud and clear from across the room. The guys glanced between the two a few times before remaining silent. The awkwardness filled the air again and soon enough everyone searched for a room to claim as their own.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know if got your character's personality down. Four characters were introduced in this chapter the rest will be introduced in the next two chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte Geyer glanced around the conference room surveying the other teenagers. Her sharp grayish-green eyes stared at them, judging them in a sense. She bit the inside of her cheek lightly as the boy across from her fidgeted. He was much younger than the others from the looks of it.

Richard West.

Charlotte remembered Natasha mentioning the description of the others before she'd arrived. His fiery red hair was spike and contrasted the bleak greys and blacks of the room. His amber colored eyes shifted anxiously across the ceiling of the room; it seemed he didn't like the silence. Charlotte also took notice of his lanky build and slightly tanned skin and wondered what his skill set consisted of. He was wearing a black tank top, a green colored jacket and baggy pants with combat boots.

Her eyes quickly wandered to the next person, another male. Cyrus Wright had distanced himself from the others in the room. He had a dark brown complexion and silky black dreadlocks, and smokey grey eyes. He was also much taller than the others. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark jeans with black boots.

Her eyes moved to the final member present in the room, Bianca Ambrose. She was reserved, much more than the others, giving off an unfriendly aura. Char noticed Bianca tug the top of her white V-neck shirt up under her gaze feeling slightly awkward; she also wore converse and black skinny jeans. She had a pale skin tone and hazel colored eyes that had a considerable amount of green color. Bianca's light brown hair was slightly wavy and just about passed her shoulders.

Bianca glanced at the Director who had remained silent the entire time, he seemed angry. His arms were folded across his chest as he stood at the end of the table. "Where are the others?" Bianca asked wondering what could be taking the rest of the team so long.

Fury frowned. "My question exactly…"

* * *

Tonia exited her room to find the guys filing out of the kitchen. Andre shook his head slightly at her as he passed with a soft smile. "Damien burnt breakfast." Daniel shook his head with a slight frown. He was starving and no doubt his stomach would be growling during the entire meeting. He approached the fridge, mind set on eating cereal before any meetings as he grabbed the jug of milk. Tonia grabbed two bowels one for herself and Daniel.

Damien sighed a slight dejected look crossed his face. "Come on it's not that bad." He mumbled glancing down at the large plate filled with charred pancakes as he held a spatula in one hand. Daniel scoffed. "They don't even look normal." It was true, the burnt pancakes held an odd shape; they weren't remotely round at all. "Guys, we're late." Marie said, entering the kitchen. All eyes turned to her and the majority shrugged their shoulders and returned to their food. "Will we get into trouble?" Andrew asked softly from beside her. She nodded her head slightly and then glanced up at him. "Most likely, though them more than us if we leave now…" Andrew and Marie left hoping that the others would soon follow.

Damien poured himself some milk and cereal into a bowl, a slight frown still on his lips. "They really couldn't be that bad…"

* * *

Marie and Andrew seated themselves quietly in the conference room earning a glare from Director Fury. Andrew glanced at Marie with a large smile. "Isn't the eye patch cool?" He whispered softly as Marie softly shook her head. "He looks like he's about to tear someone's head off." She mumbled. She wouldn't admit it but Fury was intimidating.

"Where are the others?" Fury's voice startled the two causing their heads to snap in his direction. They struggled to find and answer that wouldn't get the others into trouble. "They're probably eating breakfast," Everyone glanced at Richard as he spoke. "I mean that's what I would do. It's 7:30 in the morning and I'm starving." As if to confirm his statement his stomach grumbled.

Finally the rest of the teens had arrived and we're seated around the conference table. The Director and a hard expression on his face as his one eye scanned each one of the individuals that had arrived late. "I'm slightly disappointed. I expected you all to be here on time. I guess my standards are too high for some of you." He stated crossing his arms.

A small smirk came to Daniel's lips. "Is there something that you find amusing Mr. Banes?" Fury asked curiously. Daniel nodded his head. "Yeah, there is but I'm sure you don't say the same to the Avengers," he said. "Well you aren't the Avengers now are you?" Fury asked. Everyone remained silent knowing full well that he didn't want an answer.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here. Well S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats, and all of you are considered dangerous. We're here to help you control your abilities and get back into the world to live normal lives," said Fury. He folded his arms behind his back as he stood up straight eyeing each one of the teens waiting for someone to ask a question. No one did so and he continued his speech. "Based on your abilities you'll have a mentor who'll aid you along the way. As time goes on and you're able to control your abilities more, you'll be admitted into a school to get back into the world."

"How long are we going to be here exactly?" Cyrus asked folding his arms across his chest. Fury raised his eyebrows at the boy. "A while some of you don't even know how to trigger your abilities."

Bianca nodded her head. "Then let's get started. I'm sure some of us want to get back home." Fury placed a white sheet of paper on the center of the table then moved towards the door. "Then be downstairs in 30 minutes. I expect you all to be there." With that he left them shutting the door behind him.

Cyrus quickly grabbed the sheet and then handed it to Bianca who sat beside him. He shook his head slightly then headed for the door. His name wasn't even on the list. What did that even mean? Bianca then passed the paper down and handed it to Tonia. The page was handed down until it was given to Damien who stared at it in disbelief. "Loki?" The others that remained in the room stared at him in disbelief. "Marie and I have Loki as our mentor." He stated. Marie frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed. She stood on her tip toes to see over his shoulder. Her name was there beside Damien's at the bottom of the page under Loki's.

"No way!" Richard stated snatching the piece of paper from Damien's grasp. Daniel and Charlotte glanced at the page for a moment unsure of what to say. "Why is he here?" Charlotte asked. "He shouldn't be here. He tried to take over the world. I hope S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't forget." "We'll figure it out later. We have to start training anyways." Damien stated upset as he headed for the door.

* * *

"Who'd like to go first?" Fury asked.

They stared at Thor, through an observation window, who waited patiently inside a reinforced steel room. "How are we supposed to go up against a god?" Tonia asked, her arms folded across her chest. "It makes sense. In case we lose control he's less likely to get hurt." Cyrus stated.

"That's hardly fair. How are those without abilities supposed to move the guy?" Charlotte asked her features hardly held any sort of discomfort or annoyance despite her question. "Natasha or Clint will step in," said Fury. "So who's up first?" "Marie, you're up. We're just judging the amount of control you have then you'll move onto training with your mentor." Fury stated. Marie entered the training room and smiled softly at Thor who returned the gesture with a huge smile of his own.

"Lady Marie how nice it is to meet you," Thor said. He dropped Mjolnir to the ground beside his feet causing the ground to shake slightly. In that moment she knew she'd never be able to lift his weapon if she had the chance. She gave him an unsure smile then glanced over her shoulder to the others watching on the other side. He was huge and towered over her easily. She didn't even know how to control her powers let alone activate them.

"Are you prepared?" He suddenly asked. Marie nodded her head even though she doubted herself completely. She'd have a better chance at winning the lottery than activating her abilities. Thor started moving forward until she suddenly called out. "Wait… it won't work. I can't do anything because I'm not in any real danger."

Marie exited the room expressionless and joined the others. "Richard you're up." Fury stated. A small grumble escaped the boy's lips. "Call me Ricky." The red head marched forward into the room clearly upset. The door automatically locked behind him and everyone waited patiently to see what would happen.

Richard snapped his fingers. A small flame appeared above his index finger. A few of the teens gasped in surprise. Ricky then shook his hand causing the small flame to engulf both of his hands. "It's not going out," he suddenly stated staring at his hands. The sprinkler system suddenly came on in the room drenching both Thor and Richard in water. Andrew chuckled. The rest of the teenagers showed their abilities for the first time before being escorted to their mentors.

Andrew remained alone with Director Fury and stared at him curiously. He remained silent waiting for the man to say something. Andrew had more control than the others and was the only one who was able to have sparring match with Thor. He had his hands tucked into his pockets as he waited for the older man to say something, anything. Andrew broke the silence first. "So who's my mentor?" Fury stared at him expectantly. "Well me of course." Andrew stared at him in surprise and then smiled brightly. "That's awesome."

* * *

"Daniel let's see what you can do." Thor stated with a large smile. The teen nodded his head. He removed the leather jacket from his shoulders and set it down on the floor in corner where it wouldn't get ruined. Thor took notice of the rune like tattoos on the young boy's arms. Soon enough they began to glow a soft blue. "I warned you early," Daniel muttered.

Thor smirked as Daniel charged forward arm pulled back. Daniel launched his fist which Thor caught easily. Thor's smirk grew at Daniel's strength. He hadn't expected the boy to be that strong. The exchanged blows readily, barely flinching from their opponents attack.

* * *

Cyrus listened carefully as Clint Barton began speaking. "Aim for the target and shoot." Cyrus nodded his head. He focused on his right hand and watched as a black cloud of darkness slowly engulfed the appendage. "Focus," Clint added. Cyrus shot his right hand forward aiming for the target that rested between two others. He missed hitting the wall near the second target and not the first. Cyrus sighed and folded his arms across his chest in thought.

Clint gazed at the black spot on the wall that had been hit by Cyrus' attack. He wondered for a moment what it could actually do to a person. Clint then glanced back at the teen. "This time clear your head and try again." Cyrus did as told and landed a hit much closer hitting the edge of the first target.

* * *

Marie and Damien kept their distance from the god before them and stood close to one another. Damien glared at Loki who simple smiled at them. "It seems that you both don't like me so much, now why's that?" Loki asked stepping forward slightly. Marie instinctively grabbed onto Damien's arm causing Loki to chuckle. "How petty of you Marie…"

Damien glanced down at Marie who stared in complete fear. He understood. The man before them didn't have a problem fighting his own brother what would stop him from hurting them. Loki began circling the two causing Marie and Damien to follow his every move.

"Now tell me," Loki began as numerous clones of him appeared in the training room surrounding the two teenagers, speaking in unison. "What can you do?" All of them charged forward at once causing Marie and Damien to gasp. They didn't know which one to go after.

* * *

**Well here is the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for such the late post. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter, I hope you guys like this one. From here on the history of the rest of the characters will start to come into play. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest; I'll try to make the next one much longer. Anyways, let me know in a pm who you'd like your oc to be paired with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlotte stared down at the game board then glanced at the man before her. Steve smiled at her unsure of what she'd say. The two casually sat in a room with a chess board between the two of them. Charlotte wasn't sure if she'd exactly call this training. She respected Steve, there must have been a reason for him choosing chess; she just didn't know what.

"Are we going to play?" She asked glancing down at the black chess pieces on her side. Steve nodded his head. "Right, now I want to see how good you are when it comes to planning. You'll also have a time limit for each move," he said gesturing to the digital clock beside the board.

Charlotte nodded her head. "You can move first." A small smile came to Steve's lips. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Charlotte said without hesitation.

* * *

"Alright kid let's see what you got," Tony said to the red haired boy. "I have a name you know!" Richard stated with a slightly loud voice. He gazed at the Iron Man suit unsure of how this training session would turn out. "Yeah, Richard-""Don't call me that!" Richard exclaimed loudly cutting Tony off. Richard's hand suddenly caught fire at the sudden irritation of his name being used. "Whoa, their cowboy slow down." Tony stated.

"It's Ricky!" Richard said shooting the fire from his hands towards the Iron Man suit. Tony quickly dodged them maneuvering around the boy. "That's great! Now how bout you show me an actual attack and not some little trick," Tony said sarcastically.

Richard grumbled under his breath and unleashed more attacks at the Iron Man suit.

* * *

Bruce Banner sat down at a table across from Tonia. The blonde haired girl stared at him expectantly waiting for him to say something. "So Tonia, what exactly would you like to work on?" "I'd really like it if I didn't transform when I get angry." She mumbled softly just loud enough for Bruce to hear.

He nodded his head. "I guess we could work on that first. Though there really isn't much except for advice."

"And what advice would you give Dr. Banner?" Tonia asked softly glancing down at her finger nails.

"Well there are lots; each person's different when it comes to controlling their abilities. Um, you could try exposing yourself to things that anger you and try to control yourself…" He trailed off and offered her a small smile.

"Is there more?" Tonia asked staring at him curiously. Bruce shook his head. "Well let's see what else you can do." Tonia listened for a moment. She turned her head to the side slightly listening carefully for anything that might have sounded strange.

* * *

"Alright Bianca let's see what you've got," Natasha said standing before the girl with her arms relaxed. Bianca glanced around the room for a moment taking in the brightness of the lights above them. This room was much brighter than any of the others. She glanced down at the ground noticing the only shadows in the room were from her own figure and Natasha.

A small smirk tugged at her lips. There was barely anything she could do with her powers. Regardless she'd still fight back with everything she had. Natasha stalked forward as Bianca took a fighting stance. Punches and kicks were exchanged quickly and were easily parried by both parties.

Natasha landed a punch on Bianca's side causing the girl to stumble backwards slightly. She quickly retaliated with a sweep kick to which Natasha easily jumped over then sending a side kick in the direction of Bianca's face. Bianca barely avoided the kick and moved to the side ungracefully.

* * *

"Now tell me," Loki began as numerous clones of him appeared in the training room surrounding the two teenagers, speaking in unison. "What can you do?" All of them charged forward at once causing Marie and Damien to gasp. They didn't know which one to go after.

The two teens were back to back as they watched in horror as the numerous clones charge forward. A golden staff suddenly appeared beside Damien hovering in the air as it fired a light blast in front of him blinding the occupants in the room. Marie turned her face to the side, away from the light with one arm raised to shield her eyes.

When the bright light dimmed, Damien glanced around himself to find the Loki clones gone and Marie missing from his side. He glanced up and took notice that she had somehow stood on the other side of the room. He stared at her in slight confusion and anger. Loki clapped his hands softly as a small smirk came to his lips. "Bravo," His gaze turned to Marie who avoided his gaze and Damien's as well. "Excellent teamwork Marie..." Loki added sarcastically.

* * *

Cyrus stared at the other teens in amusement. Bianca and Daniel both looked drained and bruised. Richard was soaking wet again as he marched towards the bathroom. Charlotte seemed relaxed while reading a book quietly to herself in a corner. Tonia was currently in the kitchen filling the island with all kinds of foods and snacks. Andrew had a small smirk on his lips as he seemed to be thinking about something. The teen then nodded his head satisfied with whatever he had imagined. Damien seemed angry while Marie avoided him all together a small look of shame written across her face.

Daniel and Bianca who were lounging on the couch seemed to notice the angry look Damien was casting in Marie's direction. The glanced at one another then to Cyrus who had also been watching the tension build. They were waiting for something to happen.

"What the hell was that?!" Damien suddenly yelled at Marie causing the girl's head to snap up in his direction. Charlotte glanced up from her book to watch the two glare heatedly at each other. Tonia bit into a large sandwich as the scene unfolded in the living room. Andrew glanced at the two curiously unsure of what would happen.

"It's called self-preservation, ever heard of it?" Marie asked with a raised eyebrow. Damien growled. "So the first thing you think of is teleporting? Seriously!" He yelled.

Daniel stood up as Damien took a step towards Marie. Daniel pressed a hand against Damien's chest in warning. "Calm down." Damien slapped his hand away giving him a glare before returning his gaze to Marie. "I could have died if that were a real fight; we're supposed to be teammates!"

Marie shook her head. "Well I'm sorry I didn't believe you'd have my back," she said before walking away.

"What the hell just happened?" Tonia asked continuing to eat her sandwich. Cyrus smirked slightly. "Miss Marie abandoned Damien after they had been surrounded; Clint and I saw their training session."

Charlotte shook her head softly. "Unbelievable…" She mumbled. Daniel sighed heavily. "I'm too tired for this bullshit. I'll see you guys in the morning." He stated before walking off in the direction of his room.

Richard exited the bathroom a curious look covering his features. "Did I miss something?"

Andrew nodded his head. "Damien and Marie had an argument, trust issues."

Bianca shook her head. It really wasn't that big of a deal. They weren't a team; they would never be a team. They were here simply to learn how to control themselves and then return home and have normal lives. "Trust really doesn't matter at the moment," Bianca said gaining everyone's attention. "We're not going to be a team. But you're both right. Trusting one another is essential when it comes to having teammates but self-preservation is also important if you've been looking out for only yourself."

Charlotte closed her book loudly causing everyone to glance in her direction. "Bianca's right. If you've only had to look out for yourself, others really don't fit into the equation and in Marie's case it seems like she has issues trusting people easily."

Cyrus nodded his head. It made sense. Marie's actions could have reflected upon past experiences. "She probably got stabbed in the back by someone she trusted," he said. "Someone she trusted with her life it seems." Damien scoffed. "Clearly…"

Tonia waved off the conversation. "Whatever we can continue this in the morning. Who's hungry?"

Andrew gave her a strange look. "You just ate the biggest sandwich in the world and you're still hungry?"

She nodded her head slightly uncomfortable with everyone now looking at her. "What, it's a downside to my powers. Jeez."

* * *

"Today you will be training against one another in teams," Fury said standing with his arms behind his back. "You'll treat this as real fight. Don't worry mentors will step in when things get out of hand. Tonia will not be fighting. Now, team leaders…"

Marie avoided Damien's gaze as he scowled in her direction. "So much for us not ever having to be in teams," Andrew whispered with a small smirk earning a glare from Bianca.

"Charlotte and Damien," Fury said. The two stepped forward to stand beside Fury. "Ladies first, chose wisely," Fury said.

Charlotte stared at the teens before her. She needed a well balanced team. It was the sensible thing to do. "Andrew." Andrew stepped forward and stood behind her in line. "Bianca," Damien stated. Damien cursed himself softly. He knew for a fact that Charlotte didn't trust Marie, no one did. Knowing his luck he'd be stuck with her on his team. "Daniel," Charlotte said. "Cyrus," Damien called.

"Ricky," Charlotte stated. Marie moved into Damien's line and earned a glare from the team she was on. "Good luck," Richard stated with a small chuckle to the other team.

"We're doing this little exercise because of a little disagreement a few days ago. Damien your team is tasked with protecting Tonia. Charlotte your team has to capture her." Fury left the training room to watch from outside. Both teams moved to either side of the room.

Damien stared at the other team then glanced back at his own. Charlotte was already setting up a strategy. "Bianca takes on Charlotte. Cyrus you got Ricky. I'll take on Daniel and Andrew." He stated glancing at each one of them.

"You'll be taken out easily," Damien glanced at Marie as she spoke. "Andrew is trained by Fury and Daniel is a brick wall."

Damien glared. "You just worry about keeping Tonia safe." Marie rolled her eyes and watched as the fight began. Bianca had quickly blocked Charlotte and started fighting one another. Richard charged in the direction of both Tonia and Marie but was intercepted by Cyrus. The two battled, darkness and fire created a display of black and red in the heated engagement. Damien soon took on Daniel and Andrew who stalked around him.

He was being overwhelmed just like Marie had predicted. They we're starting to lose already and not even five minutes had passed. Marie stepped forward instinct told her to remain still but her head or heart, she wasn't sure which urged her to help. Tonia's hand shot out grabbing Marie's wrist. "He said to stay here." Marie shook her head and tried to pry her hand away from the girl's steel grip. "Do you want us to lose?" Tonia scoffed and said, "No but I'll be vulnerable."


	5. Chapter 5

**The first part of this chapter is actually in the past, the italics part. I'm really not sure how this chapter turned out. I hope it's okay and I hope you guys do like it! And a special thanks to CadetAmericaAngel, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

* * *

_Andrew stared up at his mentor as the man thought silently to himself for a moment. Fury pressed a finger to his temple, rubbing the area softly. These new recruits were giving him a major headache. They couldn't even get along; trust was a major problem. Fury had the sinking feeling that something was going to happen soon. He just hoped they wouldn't take the building out in the process. _

"_So," Andrew started getting Fury's attention back. "How'd I do?" Fury cleared his throat and turned to the teenage boy. "Well can control your abilities far better than the others," He stated as if it were obvious knowledge. "And all you need is to learn how to put those skills to good use."_

_Andrew stared at Fury in slight confusion. Why would he need to put his abilities to good use? He was only here to control his abilities and then leave right? Andrew nodded his head and muttered a 'yeah'. "You have a knack for spying on people," said Fury. "Well that's because I can crawl across the ceiling." Fury nodded his head. "But regardless of that you do have a talent many others don't…Well you're training is done for the day." _

_Andrew nodded his head and turned to leave. "Andrew." He stopped in his tracks to glance over his shoulder. "Oh and be careful with that venom of yours, you don't want to accidentally bite anyone."_

* * *

Cyrus dodged a fireball and moved forward firing multiple balls of energy in Richard's direction. Cyrus glanced over in Damien's direction and noticed the teen on the ground with both Daniel and Andrew standing over him. Distracted by his teammate losing Cyrus didn't take notice of the close proximity that Richard had suddenly taken. Richard tackled the boy to the ground as Cyrus cursed from both the surprise and pain of being touched by Richard's flame engulfed hands. Darkness quickly surrounded Cyrus allowing him to move away from the flaming boy and appear behind him.

Charlotte fired a punch at Bianca who ducked and kicked out her foot. Charlotte side stepped the kick and quickly hit Bianca in the stomach. Bianca doubled over in pain and couldn't help but cradle her stomach. Charlotte took the chance to make her move and grab Tonia. Bianca glanced back and stared in shock when she noticed Tonia by herself and Marie gone. Ignoring the pain, she charged towards Bianca and quickly took her to the ground a few feet away from Tonia.

Damien stared up at Daniel and Andrew. They had him cornered. He knew Marie was right. He should have listened but he didn't. A light green streak suddenly appeared behind Andrew who hadn't seemed to notice. Damien stared in confusion as he saw Marie standing behind him. "What-" Daniel glanced to Andrew who was standing beside him then quickly disappeared. Damien kicked at Daniel's feet causing the teen to tumble to the ground. Daniel caught himself and quickly rose to his feet. The two boys' exchanged blows on fair grounds this time.

Marie appeared away from the others isolating herself and Andrew. The boy dropped to the floor unexpectedly. He quickly rose to his feet to find Marie standing before him. He smirked. "Marie, how nice of you to choose me." Andrew charged forward prepared to grab the girl. Marie ran from him as two copies of her appeared trying to hold him back. Andrew pushed one copy of Marie to the side causing the clone to crash into the ground. The second quickly grabbed onto him and pulled at his hair. A distinct 'ouch' escaped Andrew's lips as he watched the real Marie make her way to Damien's side. He reached behind him grabbing the clone's arms and flipped her in front of him and onto the ground hard. Andrew didn't take notice of the real Marie arch her back in pain for a few seconds.

Tonia darted across the room trying to avoid the hands that tried to grab at her. She gave a frustrated cry as Charlotte charged at her for a third time. Cyrus appeared beside her instantly appearing from the shadows as he grabbed Tonia's upper arm. "Bianca move!" He yelled.

Charlotte scanned the 'battlefield' and noticed Richard, battered and bruised being pulled aside by Iron Man. They were losing now. Charlotte quickly turned her gaze to Bianca and kicked her foot out knocking the girl back down to the ground. Bianca groaned cradling her abdomen as she curled up on the ground. Clint moved from the side lines and picked her up before leaving.

Cyrus kept Tonia behind him as he tried to avoid the numerous kicks and punches Charlotte sent his way. She was exhausted. Her fight with Bianca had nearly drained her of all her energy. Her kicks and punched were getting slower and Cyrus took the chance. He kicked his foot out hitting Charlotte in the chest and knocking her back onto the ground. Natasha moved forward and helped the struggling teen to stand up and leave. Cyrus glanced around and noticed Marie running from Andrew who was catching up to her quickly and Damien and Daniel who were both becoming tired.

Cyrus left Tonia's side to help out Damien and get this training session over with. He appeared beside Daniel suddenly who avoided his attacks to the best of his abilities. Daniel shot out his fist hitting Cyrus in the cheek. Cyrus feel back as Daniel moved on to continue fighting Damien. Soon enough Thor and Loki approached the three and escorted them away.

Marie ran from Andrew towards Tonia who cursed at her for bringing him closer to her. Marie turned to face Andrew shielding Tonia from his view as two of her clones appeared beside her. "Come on now Marie, that's not fair." Andrew stated. "Well you weren't being fair either," she said quickly. Marie and her clones charged at Andrew, their attacks wild and uncoordinated. Andrew grabbed the closest clone to him and threw her into the other one, causing the two to disappear like before. Marie winced slightly and turned to run for Tonia.

Marie grabbed Tonia's hand and teleported hoping to get away from Andrew. Marie suddenly felt a crushing weight knock her down to the ground. The three of them landed on the ground after Marie's teleport which had surprised her. No one had ever caught her in such a way. Tonia lunged at Andrew causing the two to tumble away from Marie.

"I've got you," Andrew said looking down at Tonia. Tonia was about to say something when she felt something drip onto her chest. A disgusted look quickly fell over her features. "Ew!" She effortlessly pushed Andrew off of her brushing a hand over her chest. "You spit on me." Andrew quickly stood up a worried expression on his face. Dr. Banner approached and helped Marie to her feet. "We'll take a look at it. Don't worry," he said.

* * *

Fury stared at the teenagers gathered before him. They had looked like they went through hell and got spit back out. They had done well considering a few of them had issues a few days ago. "Well good job to all of you. Charlotte's team won as you all know. And based on your progress I believe you're ready to start moving back into the world. After this weekend you'll be back in high school while under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supervision," he said getting a few surprised looks from them.

Once they had excited the room Tonia scoffed. "Finally, we get to do something other than training. I'm tired of just sitting around and doing the same thing."

Daniel laughed and said, "Like school won't be any different." Damien nodded his head. "Yeah it's the same thing every day there too."

Andrew approached Tonia who stared at him curiously. He was worried; he wasn't sure what the venom would do to a person, especially on with powers. "Are you alright?" Tonia offered him a smile and nodded her head. "They said everything was okay, and thanks for asking."

The group made their way upstairs to their floor to relax. Their training was completed for the day and they all needed their rest. Once upstairs Daniel crashed onto the couch as a heavy sigh escaped his lips he turned on the television to watch football.

Marie cradled her head as she moved towards the bathroom set on getting a few pain killers. The rest of the guys joined Daniel and watched the game on the large flat screen as Tonia searched for something to eat. Dr. Banner and the Director had asked her to test her abilities to make sure she was fine after coming into contact with Andrew's venom. Marie soon returned to the living room while Charlotte and Bianca moved into the study room to read silently to themselves.

Damien glanced at Marie and offered a small smile. "Sorry about the other day." Marie nodded her head softly despite the pain and gave a soft smile in return. "I'm sorry too." Daniel stared at the two intently before a large smirk covered his face. "Kiss already and get it over with." Marie's face shot bright red as Damien turned to Daniel in complete shock. Tonia laughed at the color of her face as she got up to leave. Andrew nodded his head a large smirk on his face as well. "Better yet take it a step further and get a room." Cyrus chuckled as Marie stumbled over her feet whilst walking away. Damien playfully hit Andrew and turned his attention back to the screen as if nothing had happened.

Marie entered the study room silently as the guys' laughter died down. Charlotte glanced up at Marie noticing the slight color to her cheeks and shook her head knowing full well what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such the late update! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Richard exclaimed loudly. "I don't have classes with any of you guys!" He continued. Tonia scoffed. "You're not the only one," She said. Cyrus stared at the white sheet in his hand critically for a moment before folding it neatly then stuffing it into his pocket. "What I want to know is how they're going to keep an eye on us," Charlotte said as a small smirk came to her lips. "Don't forget they've been watching us forever; we might not even notice if they're subtle enough." Daniel stated. Andrew nodded his head. "That's so true. S.H. .D. is just really creepy. It's like having your mom breathing down your neck waiting to see if you're going to mess up."

* * *

It was only third period and Marie already hated this school. She entered AP physics with Daniel and Damien, a bottle of water in one hand and a few books in the other. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and class started in five minutes and no doubt the man or woman would be late. The three teens quickly made their way to the back and grabbed seats near each other. This was their only class together. S.H. .D. really wanted them to meet new people and make new friends; to help them become normal again.

A heavy sigh escaped Marie's lips as she rested her palm under her chin. She glanced to the side hearing a few students muttering about a new student with blonde hair. A small smile came to Marie's lips at the thought of Tonia. She was settling in well. Tonia was going to have the school wrapped around her finger in a few days most likely sooner than that.

"So tell me about yourself…" Marie glanced at Damien and the smile on her face instantly fell. A girl with fiery red hair was shamelessly flirting with him. Damien smiled at her and the two continued their conversation. A chuckle caused Marie to glance at the person seated beside her, Daniel. "Jealous, Rosemarie?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She scowled at him before glancing away only earning another small chuckle from him in return.

* * *

The class bell rang about fifteen minutes ago and Cyrus still wasn't in class yet. He had made up his mind; he wasn't going. He had already seen a cat fight just by wandering the halls. Wandering around the halls seemed a lot more interesting than going to English. The loud speaker suddenly came on grabbing his attention. _"Richard West please report to the main office." _The calm feminine voice stated. Cyrus' brow furrowed in confusion. That voice had sounded awfully familiar.

"Hey," Cyrus turned to find Charlotte behind him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He nodded his head with a shrug and hooked his thumb over in the direction of the office. "Didn't that lady's voice sound familiar?" He asked. Charlotte nodded her head. "I think its Natasha."

Richard was on his way to the office when he spotted Cyrus and Charlotte speaking to one another. "Finally," he said walking towards them. "I get to see someone I know." Charlotte ignored his statement and asked a question of her own. "What did you do?" "Nothing! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Richard stated quickly. Cyrus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Richard had set a pillow on fire the other night on his bedroom floor. "That was an accident; I wasn't paying attention!" Richard said his voice rising slightly at the memory. Cyrus and Charlotte quickly hushed him. The really didn't want to get caught lurking in the hallways by a faculty member. _"Richard West-" _

"Damn it!" Richard dug his hands into his pockets before shoving a dozen small firecrackers into Charlotte's arms. "Hold them for me," He said and turned to leave. Charlotte stared at him dumbfounded before quickly composing herself. Richard quickly ran back to her and placed his lighter on top of the pile. "And this too," He said before running off. Charlotte glared down at the pile of firecrackers and wondered where she was going to hide them. "Here let me help," Cyrus said taking about half of them from her arms.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Andrew spotted Tonia strutting her way down the hall with a new set of friends. "Oh, a familiar face!" She said approaching him. Andrew chuckled. "You settle in well," said Andrew. Tonia gave him a smile. "These halls will be mine," She said walking beside him. "No one is going to get in my way, not even the Queen Bee." Andrew smirked at the blonde. "Good luck and be careful; last time I was in school people played dirty." Tonia nodded her head. "Thanks," She said before walking off with her head held high.

* * *

Richard nearly gave himself whiplash when he took notice of the principal's secretary. He stared at the red haired woman who pretended she didn't know him. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smile on her lips. Richard cleared his throat and nodded. "Miss…?" "Rushman." Natasha quickly supplied. "I'm Richard," He said. "Well I figured as much. You're the only one in here." She replied. Natasha quickly took in their surroundings making sure that no one was within hearing distance. The principal's door was shut and the other secretaries were busy behind their cubicles. Natasha instantly turned back towards Richard as her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed into a firm line.

"Show me your pockets." She muttered softly. Ricky sighed as he turned his pockets inside out. Natasha's gaze softened. She had the nagging feeling that he had slipped the lighter, that he had gotten caught with in class, into his locker or to another trainee. "Mr. Ackerman is waiting for you in his office," Natasha said, gesturing to the door behind her desk.

* * *

Daniel was playing basketball on the courts with a few new friends he had made. He had missed this; playing sports and having fun. It was a lot different than training with Thor and it was hardly affecting him. He took notice of the other teens starting to become fatigued and the light sheen of sweat on their foreheads. Practicing every day, after dinner with the god was a great help.

Daniel was distracted for a few seconds when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. A blonde hair girl, a cheerleader, walked by the basketball court swaying her hips more than necessary, but successfully catching the other guys' attention as well. Her light brown eyes focused in on Daniel as a small smirk played across his lips. He quickly took in her appearance, from head to toe, his gaze settled upon her face last as he offered her a small smirk before returning to his game.

Bianca was shocked to find that her Phys. Ed teacher, Mr. Bartram, was none other than Hawkeye. Bianca found it quite easy to treat the man as a complete stranger. The two had probably only exchanged words twice. Her gaze shifted to the basketball court and caused her to wonder how Daniel was taking things. She quickly came to the conclusion that he was perfectly fine at the sight of a blonde ponytail swishing by the group of boys. Bianca softly shook her head before firmly placing her hands into the grass. She quickly kicked her feet into the air and stood on her hands.

A large smile lined her lips as she effortlessly began walking on her hands. A light push to the back of her legs sent Bianca tumbling to the ground with a grunt. Laughter filled the air as a male stood above her a large smirk on his lips. She glared up at him and shoved him with both of her hands. "What the hell was that about?!" She yelled angrily. "Watch out Josh," A girl said mockingly from behind the male. Before Bianca could open her mouth to snap back, Daniel had stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked. His voice had sounded clipped and unsure. He wasn't unsure of what he was doing. No, Daniel was unsure of what he'd do if Josh said the wrong thing. "Having fun," The blonde haired male said with a smirk. "No one likes a loner. Only losers hangout by themselves…" Josh lightly pushed at Daniel's chest trying to get him to step aside. Daniel smacked the hand away as a large smirk pulled at his lips.

A large group of students had crowded around them waiting for something to happen, anything. Bianca glanced around for a moment and took notice that Clint was no longer with them. "It's funny how you grew a pair the minute the teacher walked away." Daniel stated. Josh's nostrils flared as he took an intimidating step in Daniel's direction. "What'd you say?" Daniel's smirk grew slightly as he glanced at Josh up and down for a moment, sizing him up and coming to the conclusion that Josh didn't stand a chance. Josh, the school jerk, really didn't stand a chance, especially against a super powered teenage male.

"You heard correctly," Daniel said. Josh's fist instantly flew towards Daniel's face. The latter effortlessly dodged and countered with a right hook to the side of Josh's face. The resounding _crack _of the punch elicited 'Oh's from the crowd. The blonde haired male feel to the ground as a few of his friends surrounded him. Daniel pushed his way out of the crowd and towards Bianca. "That was completely reckless," She said with a small smile. Daniel returned to the gesture with a small smile of his own. "No one hurts my friends."

Bianca remained silent for a moment. They're friends… Well they've been living together for two weeks and they had bonded through training, all of them. So yes, they were friends. "Josh was your friend," Bianca pointed out. Daniel scoffed. "Was, the key word. Plus, you're a better friend than he was."

* * *

Marie pouted as her gaze reached the recently waxed floor. She rested her back against the blue colored lockers while trying to ignore the red haired girl from AP Physics who was still flirting Damien, who smiled like an idiot.

Why had Tonia asked her to meet her in this hallway? Marie glanced down at her phone waiting to see if the LED light would start flashing signaling a text. The blonde was late and lunch was waiting. No doubt the food would be a complete shit compared to what they were used to at Stark Tower, Avengers Tower or whatever they called it. "Oh," Marie glanced up noticing Andrew in front of her. "What's got you so down?" Marie cleared her throat and glanced away refusing to answer his question. Andrew took in his surroundings and quickly noticed Damien with another girl.

"Ah, you're jealous." Andrew pointed out with a large grin. Marie sent him a withering glare which only made him laugh. "You should make him jealous," Andrew said. "What?" Marie gave him an incredulous look. His idea was completely ludicrous. Damien wouldn't get jealous; he probably didn't even like her. "That's-no," Marie said as she walked away. "Aw, come on," Andrew said, easily keeping up with her. She'd never outrun his long legs.

"It would be fun." Marie stopped and turned to face Andrew. "He doesn't even like me," Marie said. Andrew shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's not true." He stated. Marie stared at him confused. "So he likes me?" Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Well I wouldn't say that." Marie frowned unsure of what he was trying to get at. "So he doesn't like me?" She asked. Andrew shrugged his shoulders yet again as a mischievous smirk lined his lips. Marie huffed. Andrew knew the answer to her question, but he wasn't going to say a thing. He'd let her figure it out on her own. "I hate you, you're so annoying." Marie stated in a joking manner. "Aw, I love you too." Andrew replied in the same tone.

* * *

Tonia stared down at the mess on her tray which the school dubbed as 'food'. She grabbed the apple, the only thing she recognized as edible, and dumped the tray and the rest of its contents into the trash without a second thought. Tonia silently cursed Marie for not waiting for her. She took a bite of her apple and noticed the horrible fashion sense that some of the students displayed. She scoffed and quickly made her way out of the cafeteria. Tonia spotted Richard who looked upset. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously. "Got in trouble, but anyways have you seen Char and Cyrus? I can't find them." He said. Tonia softly shook her head. "They might be in history… if they didn't skip," said Tonia. Ricky smirked. "I highly doubt Char skipped. She likes reading," he said. Tonia smiled. "Yeah she does."

She suddenly felt a headache coming on and pressed a hand to her head. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds as a strange feeling washed over her. "Are you alright? Your eyes just changed color for a second." Richard stated, whispering the last bit to her softly. They had flashed a silver color when she had blinked quickly. Tonia had barely registered the words that had left his lips. Her hearing was out of whack. Something was definitely wrong.

"I've got to go," Tonia said quickly before running off.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tonia?" Richard asked curiously. He hadn't seen the blonde since lunch during school. Daniel and Cyrus glanced away from the football game that held their attention and shook their heads.

"I'm pretty sure she's in her room," Marie quickly replied as she hunched over her AP Physics homework in confusion. Andrew seemed quick to come to her aid beating Damien who only opened his mouth to offer her assistance. Marie softly rolled her eyes as Andrew helped her with her homework and couldn't help but giggle at his efforts of trying to get Damien jealous.

"I don't think she was feeling well earlier; she even left school early." Richard added. Bianca rose from her seat and smiled softly. "I'll make sure she's okay." Richard nodded his head feeling a small amount of relief.

Bianca made her way to Tonia's room and softly knocked on the door. A small painfully groan was her response before she opened the door. "Tonia?" Bianca asked staring into the dark room. The light from the hallway aided her in spotting the blonde hunched up on her bed.

Bianca stared in horror as Tonia stared up at her with silver colored eyes. Her skin held a clammy unhealthy like color as her trickled with a light amount of sweat. Tonia's eyes were rimmed in a dark red color and her breathing was ragged, fast and hard. She was even still wearing her clothes from school. "What happened?" Bianca asked stepping closer.

Tonia shifted and tried to keep to move away further into the corner of the wall. "Stay away…" Tonia begged. Bianca shook her head and tried to step closer as she spoke. "You need help." Bianca took notice of the flash of rage that appeared in Tonia's eyes and stepped back instead. Tonia had grabbed the small white wooden chair beside her bed and threw it in the direction Bianca was in with all of her strength.

Bianca dodged the chair and rolled away from Tonia as she tried to maintain distance between them. The wooden chair slammed into the hallway wall and shattered into pieces. Tonia had quickly managed to get Bianca into the hallway with a few dangerous steps towards her. Bianca stared in shock at the blonde girl. Cyrus had appeared beside Bianca as the others scrambled together at the end of the hall watching curiously.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked. "I think she's sick." Bianca said softly. Tonia's fists clenched tightly together as they spoke to one another. She couldn't hear them or see them properly. They appeared to be a blur images before her. Tonia didn't even know who was standing in front of her, but she knew one thing.

She felt threatened.

A feral growl escaped her lips, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. The familiar feeling of the ripples under her skin confirmed that she had 'changed'. Her gaze fell upon the blurred faces before her. They were at her ready to attack, she could feel it. The people she trusted and shared a roof with wanted to hurt her.

In that moment she saw red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter was shorter than I expected it to be, anyways thanks for all the reviews so far! Just let all of you know I go back to school next week so updates will be much slower. I will try to update once more before I go back to school, but I can't promise an update sorry. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Their shock quickly turned into fear as the hostility from Tonia nearly tripled. Cyrus grabbed Bianca's arm tightly as Tonia transformed before their eyes. The grip Cyrus had on Bianca's arm would no doubt leave a bruise; their attention though was focused on more pressing matters like Tonia. Tonia had transformed into a cat like creature that stood on its hind legs. She had a beautiful white fur coat and the familiar piercing silver eyes stared at them with clear intentions of harming them.

Bianca's eyes shifted to the long claws on each of Tonia's hands as she couldn't help but feel scared. There was no way that any of them would be able to outrun her. Bianca just hoped that they'd come up with a plan quick enough so that no one had to get hurt.

Tonia charged forward as a feral roar tore through the air, claws raised ready to deliver a killing blow. Darkness instantly engulfed Cyrus and Bianca pulling them away from danger as Tonia's claws ripped through nothing but the clouded darkness of Cyrus' abilities. Cyrus and Bianca appeared from the darkness between the living room and the kitchen as the others scrambled away from the hallway opening to avoid Tonia's rage. Daniel and Damien both approached Tonia trying to reason with her only to be reluctantly drawn into battle with her instead.

Charlotte and Richard quickly ducked behind the kitchen island to avoid the oncoming flat screen that slammed into the wall beside them. "We need to get her out! She'll tear this building apart!" Charlotte yelled over the fighting. Richard pocked his head up and surveyed the living the room. Andrew was crawling across the ceiling swiping and kicking at Tonia to distract her from pounding Daniel and Damien to smithereens. Her tail swung out knocking Damien to the side while one of her hands grasped Andrew by the front of his shirt and threw him.

A startled yell from Bianca followed by the breaking of glass had startled everyone for a second. Andrew was thrown out of the window. Daniel cursed loudly as he lunged at Tonia, grasped her around the waist and knocked her to the ground. Marie, who was stunned by Tonia's blinding rage, instantly sprang into action the moment Bianca had yelled. She ran for the large glass panel that was shattered moments ago and jumped. Marie felt a ghost of a touch reach out for her but missed.

Cyrus and Bianca joined the fight as Daniel tried to avoid Tonia's flurry of attacks. Richard glanced back at Charlotte an idea formed in his mind. "The training rooms! They're meant to keep us locked in! It's just a few buttons to lock the door, I saw someone do it!" He yelled. Charlotte nodded her head in understanding and sprang into action giving orders to everyone. "Cyrus!" He glanced at Charlotte who yelled at him to be downstairs with Richard and ready for when Tonia arrived. Cyrus made his way over to the red head and grabbed his arm before the two disappeared into darkness.

A loud thud sounded beside Charlotte startling her for a moment. It wasn't Tonia she was currently fighting Daniel, Damien and Bianca. Charlotte stared at the two people beside her and gasped. Andrew was unconscious as Marie curled into a ball visibly in pain. "Marie, you need to get Tonia downstairs, can you do that?" Charlotte asked from beside her. Marie softly nodded her head and wobbled to her feet. Charlotte steadied her as she told the others to get ready.

Bianca stared at the small amount of black fire that surrounded her. She rarely ever used her abilities. Even this was dangerous, nearly on the same level as Tonia was at the moment. Bianca didn't want to hurt Tonia, but the others were near their limit. The flames increased and Bianca moved forward as Tonia cornered Damien and Daniel.

Sensing the danger behind her Tonia changed her course of attack to Bianca. The sudden string of swipes were unexpected and caused Bianca to roll out of the way. The black fire grazed Tonia's fur causing a pained growl to rip through the air. She swiped at Bianca again this time hitting her. Bianca was flung into a wall and landed on the ground in a heap, the black flames disappearing.

Daniel charged forward again this time enraged. His fist connected with the side of Tonia's face causing her to hiss in response and swipe at him in return. Marie moved towards Tonia as Daniel and Damien tried to hold Tonia down. Charlotte followed behind her ready to help in case her assistance was needed.

Tonia growled as one of her paws ripped through Damien's shirt. Blood instantly pooled from his wound as he recoiled away from her. Charlotte whistled, effectively gaining Tonia's attention. Daniel slammed his body into Tonia as Marie grabbed at the both of them before they disappeared.

A wavy of relief fell over Charlotte. She then glanced at Damien and noticed the blood coating his chest and hands; she quickly moved to him and pressed her hands down on the wound.

Marie, Daniel and Tonia landed in a training room. The moment they had appeared Richard found the controls and closed the reinforced door. Marie latched onto Daniel's arm panicked as Tonia charged at them. The two disappeared and found themselves a few seconds later on the outside of the room beside Richard and Cyrus.

* * *

Andrew woke up a few hours later with his head pounding. He pressed a hand to his head as he sat up. He winced at the pain on his back and head. "You're awake, that's good." Andrew glanced beside the bed he was on and noticed Natasha. She smiled softly at him. "Why am I in so much pain?" He asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "You don't remember?" Andrew glanced away as he tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. He remembered going to school, giving Marie advice, and then Tonia. "I was thrown out a window." He stated casually. Natasha simply nodded her head. "Shouldn't I be dead?" He asked as he stared at her confused. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. figured out how to bring the dead back to life. Natasha smirked. "Marie saved you. That's why you feel sore. You were both moving at high speed when she teleported back into the building. The only thing that stopped your fall was the floor." Andrew stared at her in shock. "I should be dead," he said. "You should be. Loki saved your life to get Marie, Thor and everyone else off his back. Asgardian magic can do some pretty amazing things," said Natasha. She rose from her seat and exited the room.

* * *

"Thank you for saving him," Marie said as she trailed behind the god. Loki rolled his eyes. He was tired of her. She was following him around and continuing to thank him. Sure he liked the attention at first, but she was consistent and annoying beyond words. "I didn't think you could be so nice." He finally turned to her and glared. Marie stopped and stared up at him unfazed. "Don't get mad, I'm just thanking you." "It was nothing, because his life is worth nothing. I only did what you asked to keep up an image." Marie nodded her head thinking it over. "Your good boy image so you don't get in trouble. So what exactly are you doing back on Earth?" Loki suddenly smirked. "Well you'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else," He said before walking away. Marie scowled at his retreating form and left to join her friends.

* * *

"She's insane! I can't keep up with her. She jumped out a window, from the top floor." Damien raved as he ran a hand through his hair. Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, she wasn't thinking, but she did save Andrew's life," Daniel said his gaze shifted to Fury who entered the room followed by an irritated Tony Stark.

"I'm here to inform you that Mr. Stark has kindly offered to have JARVIS available on your floor. The repairs for your home should be completed within a few days. Any questions?" Fury asked getting straight to the point. "Who's JARVIS?" Charlotte asked sitting up slightly in her chair. "An AI system, my AI system," Tony said. He muttered the last bit to himself earning a pointed stare from Fury who stood right beside him. Tony gave him a look, questioning him.

"I thought you'd like to know. Tonia is stabilized and in her human form. She's fine and should be walking around in a few days, maybe even less." Fury stated. "What happened to her?" Richard asked. Fury sighed. "We don't exactly know. It could have been Andrew's venom or something else. A research team is looking into it. I'll keep you all posted." Fury stated.

Fury and Tony left leaving the 'team' to return to their previous conversation. Cyrus glanced at Damien with his arms folded over his chest. "Damn, she got you good." Damien touched the bandage on his chest and nodded. He winced softly at the still healing wound. "Yeah and you have a huge bump on your head." Cyrus said as his gaze shifted to Bianca. Her hand instantly flew to the side of her head as a frown settled across her lips. "Don't make fun of it." She grumbled. A few chuckles escaped the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, its been forever since my last update! Sorry for the long wait guys. Unfortunately, the wait for the next chapter might take a while as well. I don't expect it to be too long, exams are coming up and I need to be studying. I'll try to fit a chapter in between my exams sometime next week and the following week. So keep an eye out for it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH MARVEL!**

**It's a little late for the disclaimer, I know, but I realized that I never actually did one. At the bottom of this chapter is the list of accepted OCs with their respective creators. Sorry about not putting that up sooner. **

* * *

Only two days had passed since Tonia had lost control. She was still recovering from the incident and S.H.I.E.L.D. still didn't have answers to what had happened. Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark had offered their assistance on the research to speed up the process and find results. Both Loki and Thor had disappeared since then most likely to return to Asgard for a short amount of time. Natasha and Clint kept up their cover at school, while Steve checked up on them around the Tower.

"So how are you kids doing?" Steve asked. He took in each of them and noticed that for once they didn't look tired.

"The new floor is nice, but I wish I had my own room back, _Captain._" Andrew stated the title sounding very unfriendly earning him a few strange stares from the others. Steve nodded his head letting the hostility in Andrew's voice slide.

Charlotte stared down at the chess board in front of her as a look of frustration warped her face. The busser beside her beeped and she panicked. Char hadn't made a move. Steve sighed and offered an apologetic smile before moving a knight across the board and swiping away one of her rooks.

Bianca and Daniel chatted silently to themselves as Richard fumbled with a set of fireworks near the sink. Cyrus had wandered off after breakfast somewhere unknown without bothering to mention anything to the others. Andrew loomed over Marie's AP homework still trying to make Damien slightly agitated and more importantly irritated. Damien had tried to get Marie's attention for the second time to only have Andrew pull her attention away.

"You know it's not your fault… what happened to Tonia." Marie stated quietly as she kept her gaze on her white notebook. Andrew remained silent, jaw tensed while his eyes focused on the light pink pencil eraser in Marie's hand. He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood from his seat. Marie glanced up and fumbled over her words, unsure if she had offended him. "I-It really isn't, no one knew that was going to happen!" Andrew turned to her angered. "Yes it is! It's my fault she'd that way, it's my fault she tried to kill us. She nearly even killed me and I don't blame her for trying!" He wanted to relieve everything that had built up inside of him for so long, but he couldn't, not in front of them.

Steve looked up from his board game with Char. "Pollen, you should relax and take a moment to breathe. No one's blaming you for what happened." Andrew glared at the soldier and scowled. "Yeah and maybe you should have stayed a popsicle," He said before storming off.

Richard shook his head and returned to his work. "Great, now we're going to kill each other before the end of the day." He mumbled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bianca glanced around the room; a worried look marred her features. "Should someone check on him?" She asked. Steve shook his head softly. "He needs time to cool off." Damien glanced away from Steve and hunched over the table slightly and remained quiet, sea foam green eyes focused on the black haired girl seated across him. Slowly, Marie glanced up to find those same green eyes focused on her. She gave him a questioning look, prompting him to speak. "You've been avoiding me lately…" Marie shut her orange textbook loudly and stood from her seat. "No I haven't," She said simply. "You're just always busy."

Damien grumbled something incoherently. "What? Speak up, Damien. No one can hear you when you sound like a gerbil." She said as she grabbed her work before walking away. The others chuckled at Damien's predicament, opened mouth and gapping like a fish.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Char's lips. "I want my room back." Bianca nodded her head in agreement. Since their confrontation with Tonia they've all been left to share rooms, the girls and boys sharing their own separate rooms. "I wonder how long it will take them to fix everything." Bianca mused. "A couple more days at least…" Charlotte replied. The two remained silent for some time. It was peaceful, quiet and serene. A pin dropping would ruin the moment if it happened.

"So do you like any of the guys?" Charlotte asked suddenly. The moment was suddenly ruined as Bianca shot up. Her face grew red with fire, the hot blush creeped down to her neck. "N-No, I do not like any of the guys!" She said in a hurried and hushed voice. Charlotte stared at her; grey-green eyes analyzed the brown haired girl and Bianca couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. She swallowed, wondered what Charlotte was thinking, and hoped, prayed that she wouldn't keep going.

"Since, you're an expert at hiding that blush on your face. Who is it that you like?" Charlotte asked. Bianca thought she would choke. "T-That is none of your business! Who do you like?" A slight smirk tugged at Charlotte's lips. "That's none of your business."

Marie entered the room with a curious raise of her brow. She caught the end of their conversation and felt a slight amount of worry. She hoped that Bianca and Charlotte hadn't gotten into a disagreement. That was the last thing she needed on her mind. "So Marie, who do you like?" Bianca asked. The response the two received was rather quick and monotone. Her face didn't heat up nor did she stiffen from the question. "None of your business…"

"Too many people know already." Marie mumbled as she sat down on a bean bag. Bianca smiled, the heavy blush gone from her face. "Who is it? Come on that's not fair, someone else knows and we don't."

Marie smirked slightly. "Do you really want to know?" Charlotte nodded her head. "It would be nice if you spilled the beans."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. Though, I thought you two would have figured it out by now. Andrew did."

* * *

A frown pulled at Bianca's lips as she sat with her legs crossed on the large king sized bed. Charlotte sat on the plush bed as well with her back resting against the headboard and a thick book in her hands. She was immersed in the novel. The characters, setting, and plot had all grabbed her attention and pulled her in without mercy. Marie occupied her time with more school work; she practiced, read ahead, studied and continued onto assignments that weren't due anytime soon. Bianca herself was bored. She was tired, tired of reading, tired of homework and tired of the silence.

"Marie, why are you still working? Everyone hates homework. Yet, you never complain about it." Bianca pointed out. Charlotte glanced up from her book at the sudden information. Yes, people didn't homework and then there were the over achievers, but Marie was a stranger now that she thought about it. Marie glanced up from her work to glance at them. A bittersweet smile came to her lips. "I'm sure you two had it great, me not so much. I didn't get to go to school for a while. I missed it."

"So how'd you get into advanced classes?" Charlotte asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D. forced me to; it was part of our _agreement_," said Marie.

"Agreement, all of ours is supposed to be the same. Train, control yourself and get back into the world. Is yours different?" Bianca asked. It was curious Marie's situation and she didn't seem like she was willing enough to share.

"Yeah, a lot… It's not something you should worry over." Marie mumbled before returning to her work. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Marie as Bianca casted a worried glance in Charlotte's direction.

* * *

**I believe that this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written, again sorry. I'll try to make the next one much longer. This chapter focused on the girls, the majority of the next one will focus on the males. **

**Characters:**

**Rosemarie "Marie" Feld by me **

**Charlotte Zoe Geyer by Storm229**

**Andrew Pollen by thecheekygirl **

**Damien Disodo by CadetAmericaAngel **

**Bianca Mercy Ambrose by CadetAmericaAngel **

**Tonia Heart by El' Caliente **

**Daniel Banes by Munamana**

**Richard "Ricky" West by Undiscovered Potential **

**Cyrus Wright by The Incredible Rori **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for such the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will try to update again in a few days, but no promises. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha exited the elevator and spotted Bianca in the process of making herself something to eat in the kitchen. Her right hand held a knife delicately against the dark marble cutting board on the counter beside the sink, while the other held a block of ham in place. "Hi Natasha," Bianca said with a glance over her shoulder.

Bianca had easily discerned that Natasha had entered their home. The others were all accounted for in their rooms and the only person that stepped light on their feet - other than herself - was Marie. Bianca hadn't picked up the sound of footsteps in the hall, she had come to her conclusion by the small bell noise the elevator had made.

A smirk lined the spy's lips as she moved forward. "Hi Bianca. Is Andrew here?" Natasha asked. Bianca nodded her head and gestured towards the hallway. "He hasn't left his room," said Bianca as Natasha turned to leave. "Is Marie dangerous?"

Natasha stopped in her tracks and turned to face Bianca. A slight look of worry covered the young girl's features, her eyebrows drawn down and furrowed in curiosity. "Why would you think that?" Natasha asked. Bianca shrugged her shoulders followed by a small shake of her head. "Just curious I guess." Bianca said. Natasha stared at Bianca for a moment. "She's harmless," She said with a reassuring smile.

Bianca nodded her head satisfied and returned to the ham on the cutting board.

Natasha journeyed down the hall to Andrew's room and knocked on the door. A muffled 'what' was the response he had given before opening the door. A small frown had lined his lips before her pressed them firmly together. "What is it?" He asked. Natasha picked up the slight amount of annoyance in his voice. She offered a small smile and handed him a white envelope. Tentatively he took the envelope from her and opened it, to find a lab report.

"Its Tonia's test results, your venom had nothing to do with her condition," Natasha explained. Andrew skimmed the page, still not quite believing her words. "The venom should have paralyzed her, not send her into a blind rage." Andrew shook his head. "Then what happened to her?" He asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D's top scientist haven't figured it out yet. They have come to the conclusion that whatever it is, isn't from Earth." Andrew nodded his head and glanced down at the paper. "You can relax now." Natasha said before leaving.

Andrew felt relief wash over him, his hand dropped to his side, the white lab paper still in his hand. A sigh escaped his lips, before he stormed out of the room to join the other guys down the hall in the lounge room.

Daniel, Damien, Cyrus and Ricky hovered around the pool, laughter filled the air as a grumbled noise escaped Daniel's lips. "Whatever, yeah I'm still in the lead." Ricky snickered. "Not for long." Cyrus nodded towards Andrew in greeting as the others continued to play their game.

"Guys," Andrew started. "S.H.I.E.L.D did some more tests; it wasn't my fault what happened to Tonia." Daniel smirked as the others smiled. "I guess its time to celebrate," Daniel said. "Good idea," Cyrus said. "Let's go to the club." The others stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Cyrus shrugged his shoulders. Damien shook his head. "None of us are old enough and he," - Damien gestured to Ricky - "will not pass for 21."

Ricky winced. It was the truth, Ricky was the youngest of the guys and soon turning 16. There was no way he get into a club in the city. "Then we go to town, those you can be 18 to get in," Andrew pointed out. Cyrus nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure we'd get in trouble if Fury found out," Ricky muttered. "Come on live a little," Cyrus said.

"Problem," Daniel said. "We need fake Ids." Cyrus smirked. "I've got it covered give me a few hours." Ricky nearly jumped in place. "Whoa, do you know how to make them?" "I know a few people." Cyrus said before he left the room.

"Before we go though, Andrew, you should apologize to Marie about earlier." Damien pointed. Andrew scoffed. "Listen sweet talker, I was already planning on it." Damien frowned slightly at the nickname. Daniel thought for a moment before he turned his attention to Damien. "Speaking of Marie, you got the hots for her." Daniel said with a smirk.

The other guys smiled at the predicament that Damien had now found himself in. "Haha, who do you like Daniel? Oh, let me guess, Bianca!" Damien said loudly. Daniel punched Damien in the arm, followed by a glare. "Keep your voice down." He clipped. "How'd you know anyways." Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was pretty obvious, always protecting her." Damien replied.

Ricky nodded his head. "Yeah, that fight at school and then you kind of freaked when Tonia went all crazy on her." Andrew smiled slightly. "I never really noticed," said Andrew. Damien frowned slightly. "Who do you like?" He asked. Andrew shook his head slightly. "Ah, that's a secret."

"Is it Marie?" Daniel asked.

Andrew nearly choked. "No."

"I think she likes you."

"You've got it all wrong."

* * *

The four of them walked the streets of New York City in the dark. They had just returned from a nearby town and were on their way back to Stark Tower.

"Aw come on! What you guys did was so unfair! Really you all got to be 21 and I'm the one stuck with 18!" Ricky said. The others chuckled. "You wouldn't have passed for 21." Cyrus said. "We weren't going to pretend to be 18 when we could be 21." Daniel said.

The light atmosphere of fun and games suddenly disappeared to one of danger. The well lit street darkened, filled with shadows that swirled along the streets and consumed the light given from street lamps, cars and signs. A taxi was swallowed whole, swiveled along the road and then suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing Cyrus? Did you drink too much?" Andrew asked shocked. Cyrus shook his head. "I'm not doing this."

The shadows continued to move and began to take shape, the shape of a human. Multiple shadows emerged from the darkness, hunched over with sharp stark white teeth and bright orange eyes. Their hands had pointed claws that dripped a black ooze.

"That doesn't look to good," Damien muttered. Daniel turned around to find that they had been surrounded.

* * *

Charlotte joined Bianca in the living area and turned on the television. "Hurry up, Marie!" Charlotte called. "I'll be there in a sec!" Marie called out from her room. Marie shuffled her work together into a mess before she stuffed the stack of papers into one of her books. She'd fix them later. Suddenly the lights turned off and Marie frowned.

"Bianca!" She yelled her name out of instinct. No reply. "Charlotte!" Nothing. "Jarvis?" No response. Worry and fear filled Marie as she stepped out into the hall. She trembled as she quietly moved through the hallway. She was surprised that she hadn't left yet, but she was worried. Worried for her friends.

"Bianca? Charlotte?" Marie asked softly. She slowly pulled out her phone from her pocket to light the living area with her phone. Marie had briefly caught the sight of Bianca and Charlotte unconscious on the floor and gasped. A strange dark shadow hunched over the two, claw like hands dripped ooze and sharp white teeth shined in the darkness.

A high pitched scream filled the still air followed instantly by a loud, shrill cry that drowned out the young girl's scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! They really inspire me to continue. I didn't really prove read so there may be a few mistakes. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel was already exhausted about five minutes of fighting these _things_ and he was getting no where. Every time Damien summoned that magical staff of his the darkness around them and their blobs would attack the light producing weapon. Cyrus was trying his best to hold them off with his own powers of darkness. He was on the defense for once, creating barriers around his friends to hold of the fiends. Andrew tried to avoid the darkness all together as it swirled around the walls and the streets in attempt to catch him. He was nearly caught in their web of darkness and gave a startled noise when a dark cloud appeared around his form.

He stopped for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief at Cyrus' crafty work, though it had nearly scared the crap out of him. The cloud disappeared once the threat had shifted to somewhere else, more precisely, to Ricky. The young boy dodged the creatures after him and was on the run.

"Richard!" Andrew yelled irritated. The red haired boy turned in his sprint angered by the use of his full name. "What the hell do you want?! I'm busy!"

"Flame on and roast them already!" Andrew retorted. "They'll eat me, moron! They eat anything that shines really bright." His yelling had caught the attention of a few Shades that had been chasing Ricky around. Andrew was on the move again trying to avoid them. He grabbed onto a fire escaped and vaulted into the air before landing on the ground close to the others.

Daniel struck a Shade in the 'face' which caused a dark ink to travel up his arm and consume his energy. The light glow of his markings dulled slightly and decreased his strength. Cyrus pressed a hand firmly onto Daniel's shoulder, the darkness traveled up his arm passed his shoulder and into Cyrus. "We need to get the hell out of here." Damien said. He summoned his gold weapon once again and fired at a Shade before the weapon was consumed. Light had wounded the creature which resulted in the others attacking the source.

"Time to go." Cyrus said. The others gathered around him in a circle, backs pressed against one another to hold of their enemies until the had disappeared. A dark cloud surrounded them transporting them to a safe distance.

* * *

"Sir-" "What is it Jarvis?" Tony asked. He was chatting it up with Pepper and his A.I. system had interrupted him when he specifically said no disturbances. "The power on the children's floor went out a few moments ago."

Tony shook his head as Pepper raised an eyebrow curiously. "There's no way. The whole tower runs on _my_ design. _No_ flaw should exist." "Maybe, there is a flaw." Pepper stated. Tony turned to her in slight disbelief. "You did not just…" He trailed off unable to finish what he wanted to say. She smiled slightly. "Not everything in this world is perfect."

"Sir," Jarvis began. "There's also been a breach. Charlotte, Bianca and Marie were the only ones present. Unknown live form detected as well."

Tony rose from his chair eyebrows knitted together. He pulled out his phone and pushed the screen with his fingers as until the surveillance footage appeared. His dark brown eyes stared curiously at the screen, focused on the large black creature that manifested from thin air and attacked each one of the cameras, leaving him in the dark. Pepper had been watching the video from over his shoulder, a worried look etched onto her face.

She worried for them; the children. Pepper gave Tony a light shove, getting the man to move. "Well hurry up, they can't wait for you all day."

"On it!"

* * *

Marie hid behind the black leather couch a hand over her nose and mouth. She didn't want to alert that _thing _that was in the living room with her, her whereabouts. Marie poked her head out from behind the couch and noticed the creature still hovering over her two friends.

Marie glanced around her in hopes of finding a weapon of some sort. Nothing. There was nothing beside. Well it wasn't like she could tell, her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. The kitchen wasn't too far away, she could grab a knife.

She teleported quietly to the kitchen and found a knife on the counter. She turned and hit a cluster of pans that had been hanging from the ceiling. A shrill cry from the creature caused Marie to scream herself.

She trembled, knife held out in front of her, her last line of defense as the beast approached.

* * *

Tonia had finally been discharged from S.H.I.E. medical care. She had entered the elevator with mixed emotions. She was worried. Worried that her friends wouldn't accept her for what she had done. Worried that they would never forgive her for the attack. She feared them leaving her altogether. The few people that she trusted. Tonia feared that they would turn their back on her.

She had mustered up the courage to face them. To take the bull by the horns and tell them that she was sorry for what had happened. Tonia would understand if they wouldn't forgive her. She had recognized them and had attacked that day. The worst part of it all was that she remembered. She remembered everything.

She had nearly killed them, especially Andrew. She had thrown him out the glass window panel without a single thought. Tears brimmed her eyes at the thought. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind.

The elevator jolted to a stop causing Tonia to wobble slightly on her feet as the light went out, leaving her in complete darkness. "What the hell…" She grumbled. Today was just not her day. Out of all things to happen, she was stuck in an elevator on the ninety-something floor with the lights out. All she needed was for the death trap to fall at least eighty stories.

A loud irritated sigh escaped her lips as she found the hatch at the top of the elevator. She could see perfectly and smirked in victory. There was no way in hell she was waiting in that thing for the power to come back on. She climbed the side of the elevator shaft and made her way to floor she was looking for.

Tonia's hearing had picked up a struggle from behind the closed door followed by a startled cry. Immediately her hands flew to the metal door, pried them apart and lunged into the living room in mid-shift. Her paw grabbed the black creature hovering over Marie. The thing was about to chew her face off. She gave a yell in the things face before throwing it across the room. It hit the wall with a large smack and crumbled to the ground.

Marie was breathing heavily, arm pressed against her side as tears spilled from her eyes. She sobbed softly as she stared at the large white colored feline. Tonia had kept her gaze focused on Marie as she sat up. Tonia's gaze shifted to the creature as it began to move. A snarl escaped her lips. "Tonia!" Marie called arms raised. Tonia's gaze snapped back to the black haired girl. Tonia registered the movement of Marie's lips as words left them hurriedly, arms gestured wildly to Charlotte and Bianca on the ground who grumbled softly; but her mind was focused else where. Her mind was focused on the blood covering Marie's right hand, the wound on her side, the deep red color on the ground and the fear in her eyes.

"Tonia!" Tonia finally looked at her. "You need to get them out of here, they'll be safer with you! You need to hurry!" Marie said as she glanced at the _thing _that started to move.

Tonia huffed in objection. "Please, I can keep this thing busy more than anyone." Tonia huffed once more. A dark look came to Marie's features. "Don't make me force you." A small snarl escaped Tonia, a clear threat.

A shrill cry pierced the air as the creature began to move towards them once more. Tonia glanced away from Marie and took a slight step in front of her. Marie took her one and only chance, placed a light touch to the fur on Tonia's back and teleported them out of the room.

A loud roar pierced the air as Tonia turned to Marie. "I'm sorry!" She disappeared once again leaving Tonia at the bottom of Stark Tower. With a frustrated growl Tonia didn't bother shifting back into her human form sending the few people on the lower floor scrambling away from her in fear. She approached the one elevator shaft that was out of power and pried the doors open.

Marie returned to get Charlotte and Bianca. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders ready to move them. Charlotte stirred slightly. "Marie?" Marie eyes widened the size of saucers as Charlotte began to move. "What's going on?" Charlotte felt a presence behind her and turned to see the same monster that had attacked her from before. "Marie teleport us out!"

She tried she really did, but the pain in her stomach was far too much for her body to handle, she was sure she had lost enough blood already. Teleporting again would send her body into a state of shock. "I can't…" Just as Charlotte was about to reach for the gun that was tucked into the back of her pants the large window panel behind them shattered with a large gust of wind that followed.

The creature before them gave a loud howl at the sight of the bright light that filled the room. "Um, you might want to get some singing lessons, while you're ahead. Such a horrible sound." Iron Man said. The black creature lunged into the air claws aimed at the arc reactor in the center of the Iron Man suit.

Tony fired without a second thought, the small little missiles around his wrists fired incinerating the creature. "Well that was… easy."

He turned to face Charlotte and Marie. "That-" He pointed to the empty space that the creature once occupied. "Kicked your asses? You three need to go back to _beginner_ classes in Avengers Academy."

* * *

"Thank goodness you're okay." Damien said to Marie. Marie smiled softly at him. "Did you stab yourself?" Daniel asked. Marie frowned. How reckless. She didn't even know how to wield a knife. She 'accidentally' stabbed herself in her struggle against that-that Shade.

Andrew muffled a laugh. Marie gave him a slight glare. "At least we're all safe now." Andrew said. "Yeah, but we still need to come up with a strategy against these things." Bianca pointed out.

"I already started." Charlotte added. "We need to move quick against them. No time to think anything over. They attack light first because its their weakness. Them the move onto whatever else is in their way. So you've got to him them first Ricky."

Andrew pointed a finger at Richard. "I told you! You should have gone Flaming Torch on all of them!"

"Human Torch not Flaming Torch." Cyrus corrected. Andrew huffed. "Whatever." An irritated noise left Ricky's lips. "Yeah see if you want to light yourself on fire, when a horde of angry dark light-eating freaks are after you." Ricky said. Marie flinched at the mention of the dark creature and Damien sent a worried look her way.

"I'm just glad we're all finally back together." Bianca mumbled softly.

Tonia had remained silent the entire time her eyes focused on Marie in a steely gaze. "Tonia are you okay?" Daniel asked. Tonia bit her lips as her gaze never left lost look on Marie's face.

She rose suddenly and marched towards the other side of the room. A resounding _slap _echoed throughout their home startling everyone into silence. A sharp pain blossomed in Marie's cheek as she realized she was now facing Damien who stared at her wide eyed.

Marie turned slowly to face Tonia. She was speechless. The angry blonde stared down at her, rage in her silvery blue eyes.


End file.
